


Have You Met Miss Jones?

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, someone comes knocking on Ianto's door, deeply distressed. Who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Met Miss Jones?

Jack grinned as he watched his lover take his shirt off so he was stood only in his boxers. Ianto caught his look and walked over, giving him an affectionately exasperated smile and a teasing tap on the nose. "Now, now, Jack. The only thing we'll be doing tonight is sleeping," he chided, kissing the playful pout off Jack's lips. "I'll be right back, need the loo," he said, and Jack nodded with a smile, letting the Welshman go into the bathroom. He decided to get a glass of water and went to the kitchen of Ianto's flat. Well, it was more their flat now. Though Jack hadn't officially moved in, he spent almost every night there, only the occasional one at The Hub if he was pulling an all-nighter.

He was just filling a glass from the tap, when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and - figuring it was either Tosh, Owen or Gwen looking for him or Ianto - went to answer it, clad in just a pair of black boxers. If it was one of the team, and he couldn't think of anyone else it might be, they'd seen enough of him not to be embarrassed, and Jack had very little shame. As it turned out, it wasn't one of the team. It was a young woman, about 19 or 20, with dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and weary, red-rimmed blue eyes. She was pretty, but she looked a mess, her clothes rumpled and shiny tear tracks down her cheeks, shivering in the cold. It was gone midnight, and she was only in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Jack felt sorry for her, though he couldn't keep the slight smirk off his face as she took in his half-naked state, blushing. "Oh, sorry. Err, I was looking for Ianto Jones, this is the address I've got for him, err..." Jack smiled at her, wondering how she knew Ianto.

"He's in the bathroom. May I ask who you are?" he asked politely, and she smiled back, relieved.

"Oh, good, I thought I had the wrong place. I'm Caitlyn Jones, Ianto's sister," she introduced, holding out her hand. Jack took it, studying her more closely. She did have a lot of similar features to Ianto. The eyes, for one, and the cheekbones.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you, Caitlyn Jones," he said with a grin. "Come inside, I'll get Ianto. Make yourself at home," he offered, standing to the side to let her in. She smiled at him in thanks and sat gingerly on the sofa, looking nervous. Jack walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Ianto was just leaving the bathroom, and he looked at Jack curiously. "Your sister Caitlyn is sitting on the couch, she wants to talk to you," Jack told him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Kate's here?" he asked, and Jack nodded. Ianto walked past Jack, out of the bedroom and froze when he saw Caitlyn. Jack stood behind him, silently watching the two siblings. Caitlyn rose, staring at Ianto. "Kate, what happened? No offence, but you look like shit, and it's late. What's up?" Ianto asked concernedly. This was all she needed, walking to Ianto and hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ianto put his arms around her and whispered soothingly to her in Welsh, stroking her hair.

"Ross and I had a fight, Yan. He cheated on me, I caught him, he got angry, I left. This was the first place I thought to come. I mean, I couldn't go to mam's, she always told me that he was no good, and Sophie's in France. Oh God, Ianto, I was such a twypsyn!" she sobbed. Ianto led her gently over to the sofa and sat down, still holding onto her. His eyes caught Jack's and Jack had to resist the urge to either gather Ianto up in his arms, or run and hide under the bed. Obviously, this Ross guy, whoever he was, picked the wrong little sister to mess with.

"You're not a twypsyn, Kate, you couldn't have known. When you say angry, how angry did he get?" he asked. She didn't say anything, and Ianto's, eyes narrowed. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked. Caitlyn looked to the ground, and Jack's fists clenched. He hated abusers. "Where?" Ianto asked simply. Caitlyn turned around and lifted up the back of her t-shirt. Both men winced. She had a cut, about three inches long and luckily not too deep, across her lower back, weeping blood. "Shit, why didn't you tell me? Jack, go get the first aid kit," Ianto ordered. Jack didn't need to be told twice and darted into the bedroom, grabbing the black box from the bottom of the wardrobe and bringing it back to Ianto, who got out the antiseptic wiped and a clean bandage. "It won't need stitches, but this is going to sting. Hold up your shirt for me," he urged. Caitlyn did as she was told, and Jack wondered why neither of them had noticed the dark, damp patch on the back of her brown t-shirt. He went back into the bedroom and came back with one of Ianto's t-shirts and a blanket, which he passed to Caitlyn as Ianto carefully put the bandage over the now clean gash.

"Figured you might want a shirt that didn't have blood all over the back," he said to her. She gave him a grateful smile and didn't hesitate to pull off her old shirt, showing a simple black bra, and put on the new one. Ianto closed the first aid kit and looked up at the other two.

"Okay, Kate, now that's sorted, how about a cup of tea?" he asked. Kate smiled slightly.

"That would be great, thanks, Yan," she said, wiping away her tears. Ianto nodded.

"Jack, you want one?" he queried. Jack shook his head.

"A glass of water would be nice, though," he requested, remembering the one he'd abandoned when Caitlyn had knocked. Ianto nodded with a smile and went off to get drinks, and Kate looked over at Jack, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"So, you're dating my brother, huh?" she presumed wryly, and Jack gaped at her.

"How'd you guess?" he asked. She laughed weakly.

"Sister's intuition. And last time I checked, this place only had one bedroom, and Yan's not the type to have a slumber party," she explained. Jack nodded, suddenly nervous. What would his lover's sister have to say about her brother dating a man? And an older man at that. Kate must have seen the look on his face as she smiled. "If you make my big brother happy, that's good enough for me. But if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you," she told him evenly. Jack chuckled, and Ianto walked in with two cups of tea and a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow as he passed them their drinks.

"What are you laughing about then?" he asked, internally glad that Jack could put a smile on his sister's face.

"Apparently if I hurt you in any way, your sister will be out for my blood," Jack answered with a grin, scooting over so Ianto could sit between them. Ianto didn't seem surprised that Kate had figured them out, instead fixing her with a look, and amused glint in his eyes.

"What have I told you about threatening my partners. You'll scare him away," he chided.

"If he gets scared away by a 19 year old girl, then he's not worth your time," Kate replied. Jack grinned, patting Ianto on the knee.

"Don't worry, she won't scare me away. You're stuck with me," he assured. Ianto mock-groaned.

"Who did I screw over to deserve that?" he muttered, making Kate giggle at Jack's feigned hurt look.

"So, Kate, onto the serious stuff. What happened with you and Ross?" Ianto asked gently. Kate sighed.

"Well, I've been at Hannah's this weekend, and I was supposed to stay one more night and go home tomorrow, but Hannah got a call from the hospital saying her brother was in an accident, so I said I'd go home tonight. I got the train back and when I got in, there was Ross and some blonde bimbo screwing on the sofa! He saw me, I yelled at him, she left, then he started to get angry, saying it was my fault he cheated because I never put out, so I told him if that was the way he felt then I wasn't going to bother with him anymore, and that he could keep his little whore. Then he grabbed a knife from the table and got my back as I turned to leave. So I punched him in the face and left, catching the bus to here," she explained, blinking back more tears. Ianto put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Shh, it's okay. You can stay here for however long you need, the sofa pulls out as a bed. We'll go get your stuff in the morning, and if Ross is there, Jack can hold him down while I beat him up," he mused, cracking a small grin, and Kate nearly choked on her tea, giggling.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it. Are you sure you don't mind me staying? I mean, I can understand if you two want privacy or something, you don't have to put me up just because you think you have to," she began, but Ianto shook his head firmly.

"Kate, it's no trouble at all. I want you to stay here, and I'm sure Jack doesn't mind either." He looked to Jack, who nodded in confirmation.

"I'm fine with you staying, I'd like to get to know Ianto's sister," he told her, smiling in assurance.

"See? So you're staying," Ianto decided. Kate smiled, then nodded, briefly hugging her brother.

"If you're sure. Thanks," she murmured into his shirt. Jack drained the last of his drink and let out a slow breath.

"I'm gonna turn in, I think," he declared, standing up. "Yan, take the day off tomorrow, spend it with your sister. I'll tell the others you've got a family thing, they won't mind."

"what if there's an emergency?" Ianto asked with raised eyebrows. Jack merely rolled his eyes, squeezing his lover's shoulder.

"Then I'll call if we need you. Chances are, it'll be a quiet day tomorrow. I might even take the day off with you, give Gwen a chance to be the boss for the day, might stop her from trying to order me around," Jack mused. Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but Jack cut him off. "No buts, mister. You work too hard, you deserve a day off," he urged. Ianto relented, leaning back against the sofa.

"Fine. Goodnight, Cariad," he murmured with a smile, and Jack bent to kiss him gently.

"Night, Yan. Now, don't stay up too late, you two," he said with a wink, before going into the bedroom, leaving the two Jones' on the sofa. Kate looked at her brother, seeing the slightly dreamy look in his eyes, and smiled.

"I like him," she declared, and Ianto looked at her curiously. "I like him. Jack, I mean. He seems like a nice guy, he obviously loves you. I think you two look good together. And he's gorgeous, which always helps," she added with a grin. Ianto grinned back.

"He is, isn't he?" he agreed. "Glad you approve, Kate. Now I just need to tell mam. I don't suppose I could just call her and say 'hi, it's Ianto. Just thought I'd let you know, I'm dating someone who's older than me, my boss, and happens to be a man called Jack. Bye!'" he suggested hopefully, making Kate giggle.

"I don't think she'd take that. You should tell her, just maybe a little less blunt. The only problem is, now mam will be resting all her hopes for grandchildren on me," she grumbled, pulling a face, which was quickly contorted into a yawn.

"We should go to bed. Stand up for a moment, I'll pull the bed out," Ianto prompted. When Kate was out of the way, he pulled the bottom of the sofa out to make a bed, and put the cushions and blanket on it. "It's not the best in the world, but it'll do."

"It's great, Yan. Thanks," she replied, taking off her jeans, as the t-shirt came past half her thigh, and getting in under the blanket.

"No problem. Help yourself to stuff from the kitchen, any problems, wake me or Jack, you get the idea. Goodnight," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, Cariad," she said with a sleepy smile, and he went into the bedroom to find Jack sprawled out on the bed, half asleep. He smiled fondly and carefully slipped into bed next to his lover, trying not to disturb him. Too late; Jack groaned slightly and rolled over, slinging his arm over Ianto's waist and pulling him against his chest, kissing Ianto's pale shoulder and settling against the pillows, his head half buried against his lover's back. It didn't take long before they were both asleep in each other's arms, and the flat was silent but for the sounds of three sets of deep, calm breathing.


End file.
